Existing weights for an athlete or other person with physical fitness goals, such as dumbbells, weight plates, bars and kettle balls, or exercise apparatuses, such as overhead bars, require a direct grip of the weight by the athlete, thereby presenting a relatively stable force to the athlete. Presentation of a stable force only provides limited challenges, stimuli and recruitment to the athlete's muscles. In addition, an athlete's muscles become accustomed to traditional dumbbell and weight training and when that occurs the muscles are no longer stimulated sufficiently by such training. Furthermore, exercises that are possible with existing weights may become monotonous to an athlete.
It can also be uncomfortable for an athlete to grip existing weights, as the grip required can be stiff and rigid and create undesirable forces on the wrists and other joints of the body.
Therefore a need exists for a weight exercise device that presents an unstable force to a user, thereby integrating additional muscles, providing different challenges, stimuli and recruitment to the user's targeted muscles. There also exists a need for a weight exercise device that reduces the monotony of weight exercises and provides a more comfortable grip that reduces the undesirable forces on the wrists and other joints of the body.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.